Ghosts and Gods Rewrite
by blackbelt256
Summary: My rewrite of Ghosts and Gods. Still Perlia, DannyxArtemis, Wilco, Daddy Danny. Good Vlad, good Ember. Everything else changes. R&R, no flames, I own neither Danny Phantom nor PJATO. Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemon (no slash lemon).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's the rewrite of Ghosts and Gods!**

 **I honestly thought the other story was moving waaaaaay too fast, and there wasn't a lot of action. So, this story will be drastically different!**

 **Ghosts and Gods**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV**

Why can't my life be peaceful for two minutes?

This was the third attack at camp in two weeks! It's almost as if the monsters are getting restless for some reason. I mulled over these thoughts as I used Riptide to separate a dracaena from her head. Suddenly, a Laistrygonian Giant rushed at me, club raised, only to dissolve mere feet from me, a golden arrow lodged in its forehead. I turned and saw Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, his bow raised. He flashed a quick smile, which I returned, and we ran off to fight more monsters.

As I ran, I took notice of the state of the campers. We were fighting as hard as we could, but we were slowly getting pushed back. It wouldn't be long before we would be completely overrun.

Out of nowhere, a hunting horn sounded. The monsters faltered as Artemis and her hunters charged out of the forest, firing wave after wave of silver arrows that cut through the monsters' ranks like a hot knife through butter.

I looked to my left and saw Thalia firing her lightning bolts at several telkhines, roasting them in their armor. I caught her eye and grinned, and she blushed for some reason. I saw a pack of hellhounds charging towards us. I looked at Thalia and she nodded, understanding my unspoken plan. I focused on the water in the canoe lake and formed a waterspout, blasting the hellhounds with enough force to disorient them before they were swept up into the funnel. Thalia charged her spear and launched a huge bolt of lightning at the funnel, making the hellhounds trapped inside extra-crispy.

Finally, the monsters began to retreat. Will and a few of his siblings went around tending to injuries, while I went to find Chiron.

I found him patching up a son of Hephaestus. "Chiron, this is the third attack in two weeks, we can't keep this up!" I exclaimed. Chiron finished tying a bandage around the Hephaestus kid's head and sent him on his way before turning to me. "I know, Percy. But we have to keep trying. We can NOT afford to let them take this camp."

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the air. Everyone involuntarily shivered.

Suddenly, a weird-looking robot with green flaming hair appeared out of nowhere. He grinned evilly, and all of the campers lunged for their weapons. Clarisse got to hers first, her electric spear named Maimer, and launched it at the robot.

Everyone's jaws dropped when he turned translucent and it passed right through him. I raised my arm and launched all the water in the canoe lake at him, sharpening it to a deadly point. He went intangible again and raised his arm, launching a weighted net out of a gun that popped out of his forearm.

The net wrapped around me and I felt electricity course through my body. I screamed and thrashed around; being the son of Poseidon gave me a weakness to electricity. The robot-man grinned and advanced, reaching out to grab the net.

"Aquakinesis, huh? You'll make a fine prize," he said, raising the net so I was at eye level. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. I opened my eyes and saw the robot-man still in front of me, frozen solid.

Confused, I looked around for my savior. I felt something slash the net and I was deposited on the ground in a very undignified manner. I quickly stood, Riptide held ready in my hand. Then someone appeared out of thin air in front of me. Instinctively, I slashed with my sword, but Riptide was blocked by a glowing green hand-and-a-half sword.

"Easy, dude! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I registered what the figure said and stepped back, sword held ready. I regarded the figure in front of me.

He was a young man, probably 21 or so, and he was dressed in a black form-fitting tee shirt and black jeans, with white combat boots and white fingerless gloves. A regal-looking white cape billowed out behind him, but his hair and eyes were what shocked me.

His long hair was white, whiter than freshly-fallen snow, tied in a low ponytail at his shoulders, and his eyes literally glowed, a crisp, neon green. I noticed his eyes were the same color as his sword.

"Who are you?" I asked, wary. He held up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture.

"Someone who, a) is not interested in hurting you or your friends in any way, and b) is DEFINITELY not interested in becoming a shish kabob," he said, backing away slightly. I lowered my sword, but only slightly. He took this opportunity to toss his sword straight up in the air, end over end. An instant before it landed, he leaned slightly and the sword slid neatly into the scabbard on his back. Then he turned to the frozen robot-man.

He unclipped what looked like a soup thermos from his belt and took off the lid, pointing it at the frozen robot. A beam of blue light shot out, and the robot was sucked inside. The newcomer quickly replaced the lid and gave the thermos a shake. "Now you get to spend an extra few days in there before I even consider letting you out," he growled, shaking the thermos. I heard muffled yelling coming from the inside. The guy smirked and re-clipped the thermos to his belt.

"Well, that was fun. Anyway, I have to go. See ya!" he said, before waving and lifting off the ground and flying away. Yes, flying.

As I tried to comprehend what just happened, Chiron took out a conch shell and blew it. "We need to find out who that person is, and how he is able to use those abilities," he said, replacing the shell in the satchel on his hip. I looked up at where the mystery man had gone. Suddenly, everyone was teleported to the throne room on Olympus.

I stood by my father, who put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back and watched as Nico stood by Hades and Thalia stood by Zeus. She caught my eye and blushed, looking away quickly. Aphrodite perked up at this, but said nothing, she just gave me a look that said, "You're so clueless."

Zeus smiled down at his daughter before looking at the rest of the campers.

"I understand the camp was attacked today, for the third time in two weeks," he said. "I am also aware of this new enemy who can apparently turn intangible at will, as well as summon weaponry. I also know about the mysterious man who saved young Perseus, who seems to share those abilities. What I want to know is, who are they, and what do they want?"

I spoke up. "I don't know anything other than he seemed to not want trouble," I said slowly. "He had a sword, but he only used it to defend himself when I slashed at him. He never once tried to counter." Everyone gained thoughtful expression. Zeus spoke up.

"Artemis, I understand that you have grown bored of hunting the same monsters over and over, am I correct?" he asked, and the moon goddess nodded slowly.

Zeus grinned. "Then I believe I have a challenge for you and your hunters."

Artemis immediately perked up. "What is it, father?" she asked, her silver eyes full of excitement.

Zeus grinned wider. "You are to track this mysterious man that saved Perseus, and bring him here. Unharmed and un-castrated, please."

 **Artemis POV**

I was literally vibrating with excitement. I hadn't had a hunt this interesting in over a thousand years. I quickly gathered her hunters and flashed them to Half-Blood Hill, to the spot where the man had appeared. After searching the area, I noticed a tinge of neon green on the grass. Looking around, I found more of the substance, leading in a singular direction.

I grinned. It wouldn't be long now, I had the trail. I whistled, and me and the hunters took off in the direction the trail led.

 **-3 days later-**

It turns out, it was a lot farther than I thought. We ended up in Minnesota, in the middle of a small town called Amity Park, and according to the sign, it was the most haunted place in America.

Phoebe, my Lieutenant, raised an eyebrow. "Is there an entrance to the Underworld here?" she asked. Everyone looked around warily. The last thing we needed was to face the monsters we had just sent to Tartarus again.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of green light, followed by a loud yell of "BEWARE!"

The hunters looked at each other before taking off in the direction of the noise.

Upon reaching the source, we quickly found a place to hide and observe what was happening.

A pudgy man in blue overalls was floating in the middle of the street, throwing boxes at passersby. He laughed and shouted "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" before launching a heavy steel safe at a young girl. The girl screamed and cowered in fright. I was about to launch myself out to get her when a jet of green light flew past me and hit the safe, causing it to fly off course and smash into the street, instead of the girl.

Then, an echoing voice spoke.

"Hello, misplaced aggression."

A black-and-white figure flew past the hunters and slammed into the now-identified Box Ghost, launching him back a hundred yards. The Box Ghost groaned and looked up, his face showing his nervousness as he beheld his opponent.

"Y-Your Majesty! I-I-I didn't know you were here!" he stammered. The mystery man narrowed his eyes.

"Boxy, what have I told you about coming to the human realm?" he asked in that strange echoing voice. The Box Ghost looked ashamed. "We're allowed to as long as we don't cause trouble," he said, eyes glued to the street.

"And what were you doing just now?"

Eyes still glued to the street, the Box Ghost sighed dejectedly. "Causing trouble," he mumbled. The mystery man nodded and a green swirling portal opened.

"If I catch you causing trouble again, I might let slip to the Lunch Lady that you don't like meat," he said with a smirk. The Box Ghost's eyes went wide and he flew as fast as he could through the portal, which closed behind him. The mystery man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Suddenly…

"Come on out, I know you're there."

Startled, we didn't move. The mystery man sighed again and looked directly at our hiding place.

"You girls in silver in that alleyway right there, come on out. I don't bite."

Seeing we had no choice, I led the hunters into the middle of the street. The mystery man lowered himself until he floated a foot above the street.

I broke the awkward silence. "Who are you, boy?" I asked, putting venom on the word _boy_. The man raised his eyebrow.

"I have many names. And you are?"

"We do not have to answer to you, boy," snapped Phoebe, which caused the rest of the hunters to sneer.

"Fine. No need to be a bitch about it."

"WHAT?! I will kill you, insolent male!" Phoebe screamed. The man smirked. You can't kill me," he said. "And why not, fool?" another hunter snapped. The man's smirk widened.

"I'm already dead," he said simply.

At the hunters' skeptical looks, he sighed and took off his shirt, showing a massive scar that covered most of his admittedly well-muscled upper body. "Like I said, I'm already dead," he reiterated. I raised an eyebrow. "You look like no ghost I've ever seen," I said. He shrugged. "And you look significantly stronger than the humans I've seen, though I suspect you aren't human," he said, and I was surprised by his accuracy.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" I asked. He gained a thoughtful expression. "Names have power," he said. I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "But you can call me Phantom."

"So, Phantom, if you really are a ghost, how did you die?" sneered Phoebe. Phantom's head snapped in her direction. He disappeared in a cloud of snow and reappeared a foot in front of her, startling her.

"If it were any ghost but me, you would be dead where you stand. Asking about a ghost's death is BEYOND insulting. Do not ask me again, huntress," he growled, his eyes flashing a poisonous green. Phoebe and the rest of the hunters involuntarily took a step back. Phoebe regained her composure and opened her mouth when…

"Daddy!" a young girl's voice shouted, and Phantom's angry look melted into one of happiness.

"Dani!" he exclaimed as a black-and-white blur collided with his chest. Upon closer inspection, in Phantom's arms was a young girl, probably six or seven, who looked exactly like him. She grinned at him and he put her on his shoulders, where she sat giggling. Artemis couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight.

Then the girl, who Phantom called Dani, noticed the hunters. She blushed and floated off Phantom's shoulders to attach herself to his leg. He looked down and picked her up, and she buried her face into his shoulder. He looked up at the hunters.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave," he said, and faded from visibility.

I was shocked. I quickly regained my composure and flashed myself and the hunters to Olympus to tell my father what we had learned.

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting on the beach with Nico and Will. Ever since Nico admitted he had a crush on me at one point, I had noticed that he and Will were spending more time together, whether it was Nico getting himself hurt doing something stupid, or Will showing him how to properly shoot a bow. So, I took it upon myself to play matchmaker.

It didn't go well. The two were painfully oblivious to the other's feelings.

As they chatted, blushing occasionally, I'd finally had enough.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, NICO, ASK HIM OUT ALREADY!" I shouted.

Nico and Will jumped, not noticing that the action caused Nico's hand to land on top of Will's. "W-what?!" they stammered. I rolled my eyes and pointed to their now entwined hands. They looked down, blushed furiously, and looked back at me. I made a "go on" motion with my hands, then stood up and walked down the beach to the stables. As I walked, I heard Nico say "Umm…Will? I was wondering…"

I made it to the stables and went inside, hoping my old friend was there.

 _Yo, Boss!_

"Gods dammit Blackjack! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

 _Easy, boss, I'm just teasing! If you want, I'll stop calling you Boss so often, but I make no promises that it will go away totally._

"That's as good as I'll get, I guess. Want to go for a fly?" I asked the midnight black pegasus.

 _Am I hung like a horse?_

"…You don't want me to answer that truthfully."

 _Ouch, Boss. Just ouch._

"Oh, shut up and fly," I said, climbing onto his back. He trotted out of the stables before launching himself into the air, his massive black wings pumping to gain altitude. Once we were about a hundred feet up, he stretched his wings out to glide. I looked out over camp as we flew.

I had come to see camp as my second home. Not because of the barrier that prevented any monsters from getting too close, but because I felt like I belonged. I was with people similar to me, who understood my problems. I felt…accepted.

Suddenly, Blackjack's ears twitched. _Yo, Perce. You got a girl down there calling you._

"Who is it?" I asked. He listened harder.

 _Sounds like Zeus's girl, I think her name's Thalia?_

"Alright, land in front of her," I said, feeling slightly nervous.

 _Will do, P-man._

"Don't call me that either, it sounds wrong."

Blackjack landed with a light jolt and the thudding of hooves, beating his wings backwards to slow down. Thalia came running up to me, looking nervous.

"What's up, Thals?"

She fidgeted nervously. "I-I'd like to fly with you…" she started, before trailing off, mumbling incoherently.

"What was that?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I saw you flying with your pegasus and I want to go with you. I've never ridden a horse before, much less a pegasus. There's just one problem…"

She trailed off again. I slid off Blackjack's back and walked up to her.

"What's the problem?" I asked. She took a deep breath, then whispered "I'm afraid of heights," not meeting my gaze. I suspected she thought I would laugh at her, but I didn't. Instead, I gave her a warm smile.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of! Lots of people are! You just need to overcome your fear. Here, come with me, and I'll show you."

She looked up at me with a mixture of excitement and fear in her eyes.

"I won't let you fall, and we'll start off low to the ground before gaining altitude, alright?" I added, and she finally nodded. I whistled and Blackjack trotted over.

"Thals, this is Blackjack. Blackjack, Thalia," I said. Thalia tentatively held out her hand. Blackjack sniffed it a few times before nuzzling her hand.

"Excellent, he likes you. Now, before we get up in the air, let's teach you how to properly ride a horse," I said. She nodded. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her hips, lifting her up easily to sit on Blackjack's back.

I climbed on behind her. "Alright Blackjack, no messing around. Walk, then trot, then canter. No takeoffs yet," I reminded the pegasus, who nickered in response.

Over the course of an hour, Thalia quickly learned how to ride. Soon, she was galloping circles around me.

"Excellent. Now let's try flying," I said, and she immediately became nervous. I climbed on behind her again and wrapped one arm around her waist. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. It seemed to calm her down, because she relaxed against my chest.

"You ready?" I asked, and she gulped but nodded.

"Alright, Blackjack, take it nice and easy," I said. Blackjack started walking, then trotting, then galloping. Finally, I shouted, "Hold on!" and Blackjack launched off his hind legs into the air. Luckily, we only went up about fifteen feet.

Thalia had a death grip on Blackjack's mane, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to calm her down.

"I'm right here," I said softly in her ear. "I got you."

She slowly started relaxing against me. I felt her hand unconsciously grab mine and lace her fingers through mine. I blushed but said nothing.

Eventually, we were soaring high over camp. Thalia was leaning against my chest, and I still had an arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, an Iris Message popped up.

"You have an incoming call from Lord Poseidon. Please deposit one drachma to answer," said a soft female voice. I fished a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it into the mist. My father's face came into view. He raised an eyebrow and coughed; we then realized our position and hastily separated. I could tell he was trying his hardest to keep from laughing. "What's up, dad?" I asked, my face burning bright red.

"Artemis and her hunters have returned. They know the whereabouts of our mysterious ally," he said. "We'll be right there," I said, before waving my hand through the mist, severing the connection.

I looked at Thalia, her bright blue eyes meeting my sea green ones. I smiled mischievously. "Ready?" I asked. "For what?" she countered, confused. I wrapped an arm around her waist before calling out to Blackjack.

"Blackjack! Take us to Olympus! Top speed!" I shouted.

Blackjack whinnied in response and swept his wings forward before driving them back with almost unimaginable force.

We went from zero to two hundred and fifty in three seconds. We made it to Olympus in less than a minute.

Blackjack circled the open-air throne room before gliding in for a soft landing at the base of my father's throne. I slipped off his back before helping Thalia down. There was a soft "Awww…" that came from a certain love goddess but I ignored it.

Suddenly, the throne room doors opened and in walked Nico, Will, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse, followed shortly thereafter by Artemis and the hunters.

After the demigods took a seat by their respective parent's thrones, Zeus cleared his throat.

"Artemis, do you have some information for us?" he asked in his typical booming voice.

"Yes, father. The man we met on the battlefield a few days ago lives in Amity Park, Minnesota, and goes by the name Phantom. He claims to be a ghost," she said, as Hades straightened in his throne.

"We tracked him and found him in the previously mentioned city, where we also encountered another…entity…who called himself the Box Ghost. He seemed to have control over all container-like objects. Phantom flew down to the Box Ghost and knocked him a hundred yards back after he nearly crushed a little girl with a safe. They started talking, but I couldn't hear a lot of the conversation. All I heard was the Box Ghost call him "Your Majesty", and Phantom warned him to stay out of trouble before opening a portal of some sort and sending the Box Ghost through it," Artemis continued. Hades' interest was growing more and more as he listened to Artemis' tale.

"We spoke with him for a while afterwards. He claimed he was a ghost, and I'm inclined to believe him. He showed us a massive scar that covered his entire upper body, something that was obviously a fatal wound at one point. However, when Phoebe asked about how he died, he became significantly more hostile. He said if it were any ghost but him, Phoebe would've been torn apart where she stood, and that it was extremely rude to ask any ghost about their life or death. Then a young girl, probably six or seven, flew up to him, calling him "Daddy", and his anger seemingly melted," Artemis said, not pausing for breath once.

Zeus looked thoughtful. "I feel that this Phantom character may prove to be a powerful ally in the near future. We must find him and invite him to Olympus," he said. Surprisingly, there were no objections. "Who will go? Artemis and her hunters must rest for a few days; immortal or not, it's plain unhealthy to run across six states, twice," he said, and the hunters nodded, too tired to try and argue.

Apollo stood up. "I'll go. Needed an excuse to test the new engine in the chariot anyway," he said, before looking around the room. His gaze fell upon me and Thalia.

"Y'all wanna join?" he asked as he pulled out his keys. There was a blinding flash, and a red 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner appeared. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to the Maserati?" I asked. He shrugged. "It's been ages since Rome, and now that we're in America, I figured I'd go for some good old-fashioned American muscle," he said with a grin before motioning for us to get in.

Once we were situated, Apollo revved the engine before peeling out of the throne room in a cloud of tire smoke. Right as we were about to hit the edge, we teleported to a long, straight highway. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be in the sky?" I asked. "Well, normally we would be, but I've had too many close calls with airplanes. Plus, Hephaestus and I put in a new engine and supercharger, so it's better to test it on the ground, where there's a significantly less chance we'll fall and go splat," Apollo replied, before downshifting. "Let's see what this baby can do," he said with a grin, before mashing the accelerator to the floor.

The car surged forward, and I was almost certain we lifted the front wheels off the ground. I watched the speedometer keep going up. One hundred…one hundred fifty…two hundred. We topped out at 225 and I snuck a glance at Thalia. She was pressed into her seat by the torque but was smiling widely all the same.

After a few hours, Thalia fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she unconsciously snuggled closer.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" asked Apollo suddenly. Taken aback, I couldn't think of anything to say. He smiled. "Don't even try, Perce. The entire council knows. Even Zeus is surprisingly okay with it," he said, and that shocked me.

I hung my head and looked at Thalia's sleeping form. "I guess I'll tell her tomorrow then," I said. Apollo nodded, then pointed to a sign on the side of the road.

"We're close, look!"

I read the sign as we passed.

 _Welcome to Amity Park, the most haunted city in America!_

I involuntarily shivered. I hated ghosts.

We eventually pulled into a small town and made our way to a hotel.

Apollo got a room to himself, and Thalia and I had to share one. Thank the gods there were two beds. I climbed in one while Thalia belly-flopped on the other, out cold. I laid my head on the pillow and let myself drift into the realm of Morpheus.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up thanks to an unfamiliar weight in my bed. I turned over and saw Thalia's face inches away from my own. I tried to slowly slip out of bed to save any undue embarrassment, but she stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around me, effectively trapping me.

Wanting to get the worst over with quickly, I sent a mental S.O.S to Apollo, and told him to get in here.

He walked through the door instead of flashing, so he wouldn't scare any of the mortals. Once he caught sight of me and Thalia, his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, but my glare made him close it. I felt him enter my mind.

 _So, uh, care to explain?_ he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _All I know is I woke up and she was in my bed. I tried to get out but she's got me trapped._

Apollo slowly smiled. Uh oh.

 _Well, there's only one thing you can do._ he said.

… _No…_

He grinned wider and pulled out an air horn from gods-know-where.

… _No no no…_

Too late. He pressed the button.

Apollo was soon treated to a sadistic version of shock therapy, courtesy of an enraged and embarrassed Thalia.

Two hours later, we were having no luck locating our target. As we broke for lunch at a hamburger joint, we discussed all the info we had on Phantom.

"So, we're looking for a white-haired guy with green glowing eyes," said Apollo for the hundredth time. "You'd think this would be easy." Thalia and I nodded, sighing. Suddenly, the ground shook. "GHOST!" someone screamed, and the restaurant was thrown into panic.

In the confusion, Apollo flashed us outside, where we saw the same robot-man from the attack at camp. Apollo shot some golden energy at him, but he went intangible and the blast went right through him.

Apollo backed up, pushing me and Thalia behind him. Thalia instinctively turned away and shut her eyes, and I wrapped his arms around her, covering her.

Suddenly, a jet of green light hit the robot, sending it flying, followed by an echoing voice.

"Dammit, Skulker! I can't leave you alone for five minutes?!"

A white-haired, green-eyed young man swooped down from the sky. I immediately recognized him as Phantom, our target.

He whipped out that same soup thermos from before and sucked Skulker in. He replaced the lid and floated over to us. "You guys okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. We nodded, and Apollo held out his hand.

"Thanks for saving us, dude. We owe you one," he said. Phantom waved it off. "It was nothing, seriously. But anyway, I wanted to ask you something. What was that with the golden energy?" he asked. We were stunned; he could see through the Mist?

Apollo answered. "Well, have you heard about the Greek gods and goddesses?" he asked, and Phantom nodded. "Well, what would you say if I told you they were real?"

To our shock, Phantom shrugged. "I've seen and heard crazier," he said. Apollo was stunned for a moment, then nodded. Suddenly, a swirling green portal opened behind him and a tall, four-armed woman with blue skin, red eyes, and dressed in full battle armor floated out.

"King Phantom, Walker wants to know what he should do with the Box Ghost," she said. Phantom gained a thoughtful look, then smirked evilly.

"Tell him to personally escort him home, but only after he tells the Lunch Lady that old Boxy hates meat," he said. The woman's eyes widened. "You're a sadist," she said, shaking her head. "Whatever," Phantom said, smiling and rolling his eyes. "Thanks, Pandora!" The woman nodded and floated back through the portal, which closed behind her. Phantom turned back to us, breaking us out of our shock.

Apollo recovered first. "THAT was Pandora?!" he demanded, and Phantom nodded.

"Well, then, nice to meet you, Phantom! I'm Apollo, Greek god of the Sun, Music, and Prophecy!" he exclaimed, holding out a hand, which Phantom shook.

"I figured you weren't entirely human with that energy blast you shot back there," Phantom said. Apollo just grinned before remembering why we were here.

"My father, Zeus, wants to know if you'll come to Mount Olympus with us, he wants to meet you," he said, turning serious.

Phantom thought about it, then nodded. "I have one request, though," he said. Apollo gestured for him to continue.

Suddenly, he staggered back as if struck, before a six-year-old girl materialized on his chest, giggling.

"My request is that my daughter comes with me," he said, smiling down at the little girl, who grinned back. Thalia "awww'd" at the sight, and Apollo smiled and nodded.

He dug his keys out of his pocket and clicked the button, and the sun chariot materialized next to us. Phantom nodded in approval before snapping his fingers.

A black motorcycle, a Victory Vegas 8-Ball, appeared. He climbed on and started the engine, which came to life with a mighty roar. His daughter sat behind him, her small arms wrapped around his waist. He looked back at her, an eyebrow raised. "Danielle Jean, what do I tell you to do every time we go for a ride?" he asked, a slight fatherly tone in his voice. Danielle grinned and put on a white helmet. "Good girl," Phantom said with a smile.

We jumped into the chariot and drove off in a cloud of smoke.

Miles later, Phantom was easily keeping pace with us. He looked over at a stunned Apollo and smirked. He revved the engine and popped a wheelie, racing ahead of us.

Apollo grinned, pushed in the clutch, and downshifted. "Ok then, if that's how it is…" I heard him mutter, before he floored the pedal and we surged forward with a thunderous roar from the engine.

A few hours later, we arrived in New York. We pulled over at a gas station and Phantom pulled up next to us.

"I have to give you permission to enter Olympus," Apollo said, and snapped his fingers. "Done. Now, follow me."

As we neared the Empire State Building, Apollo pressed a button and the chariot flew up until it landed in the middle of the empty throne room.

"Where is everyone?" asked Thalia, looking around. "We have to call them," said Apollo with a smirk. He shifted into first gear and floored it, yanking the wheel to the left.

After about thirty seconds of doing donuts in the middle of the throne room, the gods flashed in.

We exited the chariot, which disappeared. "Phantom's on his way," Apollo said.

Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle was heard. We looked up, shocked, as Phantom's bike dropped out of the sky and landed next to us. Phantom and Danielle dismounted the bike and looked around in awe. Zeus cleared his throat and spoke.

"So…Phantom, is it?" he asked, and Phantom nodded. "I'm Zeus, Greek god of the Sky, Air, and Lightning," he said. Phantom nodded. "I'm Phantom, King of the Ghosts, and this is my daughter, Danielle," he said. Hades sat forward in his throne. "You're a ghost? You look like no ghost I've ever seen," he said with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?"

Phantom's gaze fell. "An accident. My parents were scientists, and one day one of their experiments went wrong. I was fourteen," he said softly, and I noticed most of the gods look at him sympathetically. Well, most of them; Aphrodite was staring at him hungrily, Ares was glaring at Aphrodite, Dionysus was passed out, and Athena had an even expression.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you invite me here?" he asked, looking around.

Zeus smiled. "It's not every day that the demigod camp in New York is saved from an army of monsters, especially not by a ghost," he said. "We offer you our most sincere thanks and gratitude, and I give you permission to come and go from Olympus as much as you and/or your daughter wish."

Phantom smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Zeus," he said, and Zeus inclined his head in response.

The gods flashed out, with Artemis lingering a few seconds longer than the rest. I turned to Phantom. "Thanks again for saving my life," I said, but he waved it off. "Not a problem. Hey, by the way, Zeus mentioned a demigod camp, right?" he asked. I nodded. He gained a thoughtful look. "That actually sounds pretty cool. Anyway, I have to find a place for me and Dani to stay, we're a bit far from home," he said. Thalia perked up. "Wait! You could come to camp with us! I would be willing to bet that Uncle Hades would be more than willing to let you use his cabin!" she said excitedly. Phantom considered the offer, when a note appeared in his hand.

 _Of course he can use my cabin. It's the least I could do._

 _-Hades_

Phantom read the note, then looked up and nodded.

"That just leaves the problem of us actually getting there," I said, looking over at Phantom's bike. "There ain't no way we'll fit on that thing."

Phantom smiled as his bike disappeared. "What's the address of the camp?" he asked. Slightly confused, I told him.

He walked over and placed a hand on our shoulders. "Get ready," he warned. "What for?" asked Thalia. Phantom just grinned, then we disappeared in a cloud of snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the long-awaited Chapter 2!**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or PJATO, or HoO.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

One dizziness-inducing teleportation later, we were deposited rather unceremoniously on the front porch of the Big House. I groaned as I sat up. Phantom looked over us with concern. "You guys okay? First time's always rough," he said, and we nodded, slowly standing up. A faint clip-clopping signaled the arrival of Chiron.

"Ah, Percy, Thalia, you're back! I heard everything via Iris-Message with Dionysus. It's nice to meet you, Phantom. You as well, Danielle. I am Chiron, one of the camp directors," he said. Phantom nodded as Danielle looked at Chiron in awe. Chiron smiled. "Anyway, let's begin the tour, shall we? I hear that Hades is allowing you to use his cabin, so that takes care of lodging. I daresay the Hermes cabin has enough members as it is."

The tour was uneventful. Phantom asked some questions about the camp, which we answered, and overall we just made small talk. It became clear that the pegasi weren't too fond of Phantom or Danielle, but that didn't bother them, since they could fly without them anyway. Chiron looked at his watch, which I had introduced him to at the end of our battle with the primordials.

Phantom and Danielle sat at the High Table. As the campers filed in, they cast curious glances at the ghost boy and his daughter, who were chatting with Mr. D and Chiron. All of the campers seemed to share the same thought: 'Who is that guy, and why does he look familiar?' After everyone got their food and sacrificed a portion of it to the gods, Chiron pounded his hoof against the stone floor.

"Campers, as you can see, we have some guests with us tonight. I would like to introduce Phantom, the King of the Ghosts, and his daughter, Danielle," he announced. I saw Nico perk up at the 'King of the Ghosts' part, while everyone except me and Thalia started whispering excitedly. Danielle blushed and hid her face against Phantom's chest. Phantom smiled and rubbed his daughter's back reassuringly. Several female campers cooed at the sight.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a conch horn being blown, three times in succession. Camp was under attack…again. Campers scrambled for weapons as Phantom and Danielle looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, running over to me. "Attack," I said simply, running towards the edge of camp. I paled when I saw the sheer size of the monster army. There had to be at least a hundred thousand, all geared up in celestial bronze armor. And leading them was my least favorite monster, the Minotaur. I clenched and unclenched my fists: I still had hard feelings for what he did to my mother. Suddenly, Phantom appeared next to me. "You guys stay here," he said, putting Danielle on the ground. "I'll handle this."

Everyone who heard gaped. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed Thalia. Phantom just grinned wickedly. "That's a distinct possibility," he said, and drew his sword, which changed into a long katana. Then he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Everyone started looking around wildly, when we noticed Danielle standing there smiling. "Danielle, what's so funny?" I asked, and she looked at me with the same grin Phantom had. "Daddy's gonna kick some monster butt," she said, pointing. I looked, and was shocked.

The entire monster army had been annihilated. Gold monster dust littered the ground and swirled around Phantom, who was locked sword-against-battle axe with old Ground Beef himself. The Minotaur broke away and swung his axe, intent on cleaving Phantom in two, but Phantom just batted the weapon aside with the flat of his blade. Then, in a surprising display of agility, he jumped straight up, twisted, and landed on the beast's shoulders, his weight forcing the Minotaur to all fours.

The Minotaur roared in anger and bucked like a rodeo bull, while Phantom was having the time of his life, riding the beast around with an elated "YEE-HAW!" Everyone stared slack-jawed as the once-mighty Minotaur was humiliated beyond his wildest dreams, before one of the Hermes campers started snickering. This caused a chain reaction as the rest of the campers fell to the ground, clutching their sides as they roared with laughter, Chiron included. One of the Apollo campers had a video camera, recording the whole thing.

 **On Olympus**

Apollo was in the throne room, in the process of writing an "awesome" haiku, when Hermes burst through the doors, laughing his ass off. "You…need…to see this…" he gasped, before falling to the ground, a video camera in his hand. With a raised eyebrow, Apollo took a look at the video, and was almost instantly in the same condition as Hermes. "Put this on Hephaestus TV, NOW!" he cried, before succumbing to another laughing fit. Hermes nodded with a huge grin before flashing out.

Within an hour, every immortal being in existence had seen the Minotaur's humiliation.

"I KNEW I liked that guy for a reason!" cried Apollo at the following council meeting, where the gods were watching said video and struggling to control their laughter, Artemis included. 'Phantom, you truly are interesting,' she thought with a smile.

 **Back on Earth, Percy POV**

Phantom finally had his fill of tormenting the Minotaur, so he jumped off the creature's back, flipping through the air and landing in a crouch, his katana in a sheath on his waist. He gripped it with one hand, before he disappeared and reappeared an instant later, behind the beast. The Minotaur let out a confused grunt before it dissolved, several long, deep cuts visible on its hide.

The campers were still laughing at the Minotaur, even Chiron was having fits of giggling. "Oh, it's been too long since I've laughed that hard," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. I could only nod, giggling like crazy.

Phantom walked over to us as we calmed down. He gave us a cheeky grin and flashed a thumbs' up. "Told you I could handle it," he said. Suddenly, Danielle slammed into his chest. "I think you broke your record, Daddy!" she squealed, and Danny gave an exaggerated fist-pump, making the girl giggle.

Thalia came up to him. "Okay, so you have a flying motorcycle…" The Hephaestus kids perked up at this. "…you can fly, and you can take out a hundred thousand monsters in the blink of an eye. Is there anything you can't do?" she asked, exasperated. Phantom thought about it. "Well, I can't draw to save my life," he said, making Thalia facepalm. "To put it another way, what all can you do?" she asked.

"Dani, you can answer this one," he said, and the little girl cleared her throat.

"Well, we can fly, go intangible, turn invisible, shoot energy blasts, and duplicate. We also have ice powers, weapon and fighting skills, and a Ghostly Wail," she said, listing them on her fingers. The Stoll brothers perked up. "Invisibility and duplication?" they repeated simultaneously. "You must be a pranking legend!" Phantom and Danielle glanced at each other with a familiar gleam in their eyes and shit-eating grins that would make Hermes proud. "You could say that," they said simultaneously. Everyone mentally groaned; the last thing they needed was another set of Stolls.

Finally, Chiron clapped his hands. "All right! Everyone back to their cabins, it's been a long day, and I'm sure our guests….um, Phantom, if you don't mind me asking, do ghosts get tired?" he asked with a somewhat sheepish expression. "Actually, we do, believe it or not. We just require less sleep than the rest of you. You guys usually sleep around seven or eight hours to feel rested, while Dani and me only need three or four," he said. Chiron nodded. "Very well then, off you go! Don't want the harpies eating you!" he said before clip-clopping off.

 **Nico POV**

I led Phantom and Danielle to the Hades cabin. The door opened automatically for them, but I wasn't all that surprised. Phantom immediately went over to a bunk and crashed on it, one arm over his eyes. Danielle snuggled up next to him, falling asleep instantly against her father. I almost smiled at the sight. I changed into my nightclothes and within seconds I was asleep.

 **-The Next Day-**

I woke up thanks to a knock on the door. I sat up with a stretch and a yawn, before making my way towards the door. I opened it to find the last person I expected: my boyfriend, Will Solace. He blushed hard when he saw me. Looking down, I immediately understood why. All I was wearing was a pair of gym shorts that were a size too big, and kept slipping down my waist. It was a miracle that they didn't come off.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "W-what do you want?" I stammered. Will seemed to shake himself off. "Chiron wants to know if our guests are awake yet," he said, avoiding eye contact with me like his life depended on it, which it probably did. My dad would get a kick out of his death; Will Solace, son of Apollo. Cause of death, hemorrhaging due to nosebleed, caused by shirtless boyfriend. Gods, he would never let me live it down.

"Let me check," I said, glancing to Phantom's bunk, and found it empty. "Yeah, he's up," I said. Will nodded. "Well, when you see him, can you tell him that Chiron wants to see him and Danielle? They called a cabin counselor meeting," he said, and I told him I would. He thanked me, before giving me a peck on the cheek. Before I could react, he had run off, laughing, his face fire-engine-red. I felt my own face heat up, but I forced it down.

Oh, I am _sooo_ getting him back for that.

 **Danny POV**

"That's it! Faster! Now block…and counter!"

I watched as Dani sparred my duplicate in midair. She was almost as good as I am. The reason I wasn't fighting her myself is because we were using sharpened blades, and anyone with half a brain can tell you it ain't fun being on the business end of one.

I watched as she warped above my duplicate and dispatched it with a powerful strike to the head. The duplicate disappeared and Dani floated up to me, exhausted.

"That was good, Dani. You're getting better," I said, and she gave me a grin. We descended and landed lightly in front of the Hades cabin. We walked to the dining pavilion to eat, sitting at the Hades table with Nico. Suddenly, Apollo appeared in a flash of light.

 **Percy POV**

"Hey, Phantom!" greeted Apollo enthusiastically. I smiled. "What's up, Apollo?" I asked. "The Council requests your presence on Olympus," he explained. Phantom nodded, and he and Apollo vanished in a flash of light and a cloud of snow.

 **Danny POV**

We appeared in the throne room on Olympus, where the Council was waiting for us. There were a few gods and goddesses I recognized, such as Poseidon, Zeus, and Aphrodite. I made eye contact with every god and goddess present, but I faltered a bit when I reached Artemis.

I locked eyes with the Moon Goddess, and I instantly felt my face heat up. _'Oh, you've got to be kidding me, I'm crushing on ARTEMIS?! The one goddess who I'm sure would waste no time in castrating me and feeding my important bits to her wolves!'_ I thought exasperatedly, before forcefully shoving those thoughts to the side as I bowed to Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, may I ask why you've summoned me?" I asked with as much respect as I could muster. Zeus waved his hand. "No need for formalities, Phantom. Just Zeus will do. As for why you're here, there seems to be a problem. Gaea is rising again, this time with the help of numerous Titans and a Primordial, and I fear that Olympus may no longer be safe, nor will Camp Half-Blood," he said. "We are all concerned for our children at camp. Do you have any idea where we can go?"

It didn't take long for an idea to pop into my head. "How about the Ghost Zone?" I asked. "We could all stay in my castle, and that's only accessible via portal." Zeus looked thoughtful, then brought it to a vote. "All in favor?" he asked, and he as well as the rest of the Council raised their hands. "It's settled then. We will make arrangements here for transport, while you and Artemis round up the campers and Hunters and bring them here," Zeus said.

The previously-repressed thoughts of Artemis came roaring back with the force of a runaway train. _'Damn it, now it's just gonna be awkward,'_ I thought. Artemis gave me a searching look, then shrugged as if to say, "Oh, well. Could be worse." I smiled at her and gave a small bow. She gave a half-smile, half-smirk back and flashed out. I rolled my eyes and teleported to camp.

 **With the Olympians**

Aphrodite gave a soft squeal after the two had disappeared. "Someone's got a crush!" she said happily. Every god and goddess present besides her rapidly paled, even Hestia. They quickly said silent prayers for Phantom's safety.

 **At Camp, Percy POV**

Phantom appeared in the middle of camp in a cloud of snow. Chiron and I made our way over to him.

"Zeus wants all campers and Hunters on Olympus as soon as possible," he said. Chiron nodded, and pulled a conch shell out of his ever-present satchel and blew it. Within minutes, the entire camp was standing in the middle of the cabins, with Chiron and Phantom looking over them. "Can you teleport them all?" asked Chiron, and Phantom nodded. Suddenly, there were ten Phantoms.

"What the Hades?!" screamed several Aphrodite campers.

Phantom just laughed. "Relax, I can't teleport all of you by myself, so my duplicates will help me out. Just pick one and hold on," he said. Everyone found a duplicate to hang on to, and Chiron put his hand on the original's shoulder. Then we all disappeared in a mini-blizzard.

We reappeared in the throne room of Olympus, where the gods were waiting. Artemis flashed in seconds later with her Hunters.

Zeus spoke up. "Alright, now you're probably wondering why you're here. I will be blunt: Gaea is rising again, this time with the help of many Titans, as well as the Primordial Erebus," he said, causing many campers to panic. He held up his hand for silence. "Due to this threat, it's safe to assume that Camp Half-Blood, and therefore Olympus, are no longer safe. Phantom has kindly agreed to house us in his realm while we think of a strategy to defeat Gaea and Erebus, so there will be no disrespect of any kind, clear?" he growled, summoning his master bolt with a pointed look at the Ares campers. Everyone nodded in sync. Zeus smirked, as if to say, "Ha, still got it," and his master bolt disappeared. He nodded at Phantom, who reabsorbed his duplicates and opened a portal.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, step through," he said, floating through and disappearing. We looked at each other before Zeus strode forward and into the portal. Everyone quickly followed suit.

Everything was green. Well, everything except the massive obsidian castle in front of us. Even the gods were staring at it, slack-jawed. I could almost see the gears turning in Athena's head. Something like this was probably something she would see in a wet dream.

Phantom led us into the main hall. "Alright," he said, clapping his hands. "Bedrooms are on the second floor. Godly couples can sleep together if they want, and campers…use your discretion," he finished with a sly look at me and Thalia, who immediately blushed and moved away from me. Everyone laughed at that and went to pick their rooms.

 **Danny POV**

Artemis walked up to me. "And my Hunters? Where will they sleep?" she asked. I thought about it. "They can sleep wherever they want. I'm not about to tell a bunch of bow- and knife-wielding girls what to do," I joked, and to my surprise she laughed. It was a wonderful sound. ACK! NO! Bad Phantom! Bad!

"Smart choice," she said. I nodded, then excused myself and left her to her own devices.

 **Artemis POV**

I wandered around the castle, taking in everything. The castle, I had to admit, was very well-built. I walked around, with no real destination in mind. Suddenly, I found myself in a huge garden. _'Oh, Persephone's gonna get a kick out of this,'_ I thought when I saw all the flowers. I turned to leave when something caught my eye. It was a large memorial stone underneath a weeping willow. I walked over to it to see what was engraved on it.

 _In Loving Memory_

 _Jackson Alexander Fenton_

 _Madeline Elizabeth Rose-Fenton_

 _Jasmine Marie Fenton_

 _Matthew Tucker Foley_

 _Samantha Elain Manson_

 _Michael James Lancer_

 _Beloved Family and Friends_

 _Gone, but not Forgotten_

I felt my breath catch. _'His family and friends…they're dead? I'll have to ask Hades if their souls are in the Underworld,'_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me.

"There you are. What are you doing?" I heard my father ask. I stepped aside and he took a look at the memorial stone. His eyes slowly became sad as he read the inscription. He looked at me and wrapped me in a hug, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"I'm…sorry," he managed to say. I just stared at him.

"I…haven't been much of a parent. None of us have been. Remember what Perseus asked of us after the battle with Kronos?" he asked, and I nodded. "I realize now that he didn't mean pay attention to just our demigod children. He wanted us to pay more attention to our immortal children as well," he said. "That's why, when all of this is over, I'm taking you and your brother on a trip. We're going to set your mother free." I very nearly fainted when I heard him say that. I hadn't seen my mother in over two thousand years. I immediately wrapped my father in a hug, whispering "Thank you" over and over. He hugged me back and left to go tell my brother.

 **Danny POV**

I needed a workout. Like a hardcore, make-you-hurt-in-places-you-never-knew-you-had kind of workout. I changed into some sweatpants and a white tee shirt before I made my way down to the training area. I set the gravity in the room to level five, which was fifteen times Earth's gravity, and got to work.

I started out with some weightlifting, then moved on to gravity-enhanced swordplay. I switched between different swords so I could practice the different styles I picked up. By the time I was finished, I was used to the gravity and I had been coated in a layer of sweat. My shirt had long since been abandoned. I stretched as the gravity in the room returned to normal. Suddenly, I heard someone cough. I turned and saw two goddesses staring at me, one hungrily, and one with an impressed look on her face.

"Uh…can I help you?" I asked. Artemis shook herself out of her trance. "Yes, we were sent to tell you that my father wants to talk to you," she said, avoiding my eyes with a faint blush. I nodded and teleported away.

 **With Aphrodite and Artemis**

Once Phantom teleported away, we released breaths we didn't know we'd been holding. "Wow," said Aphrodite after a minute. "He's hot." I remained silent, but I agreed that his body was pleasing to look at. _'Wait, what?! Why did I think that?!'_ I wondered. Suddenly, I realized that those kinds of thoughts fell under Aphrodite's domain. I slowly tried to sneak away while she was distracted, before those thoughts reached her. Too late.

She squealed. _'Oh, Styx.'_

 **Danny POV**

I teleported to my room to shower and change before I met Zeus in the main hall. Upon arriving, I saw the King of the Gods leaning up against one of the support columns. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you call for me?" I asked as I walked up to him. He sighed. "We need to come up with a plan to battle Gaea and her army," he said. "I fear that this may be our toughest battle yet." "Is that the only reason?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Was I that obvious? I fear for my children. To grow up with monsters attacking at random times, it seems like they live in constant fear, and never have a chance to act their age," he said sadly, before looking me in the eyes. "I particularly worry about Artemis. I don't know if it's because she's my daughter, or if it's something else, but I worry about her. Can you promise me that you'll do everything you can to keep her safe?" he asked. "I ask this not as Zeus, King of the Gods, but as Zeus, Father of Artemis." I immediately nodded, and his face split into a true smile.

I decided to tease him a little. "So it seems that Thalia and Percy are quite close," I said, looking at the pair from across the room. Thalia was leaning against Percy, sound asleep, as Percy absentmindedly played with her hair. "…literally," I added. Zeus frowned at the sight, but then shrugged. "It was only a matter of time. Besides, it's not like I can complain about who she's with, can I? That boy's saved our hides more than I care to admit." Then he looked at me again. "So, what is our plan?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. "Well, I could teach the campers some swordplay that I think would suit them," I said. "As for the Hunters, I'll give them pointers, possibly teach them some other weapons, but for the most part I'll leave them to their own devices." Zeus nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "Remember your promise, Phantom," he said seriously, before he turned and walked to his room. I turned around and almost ran right into Artemis.

She looked terrified. "Help me!" she pleaded. I raised an eyebrow, then a call of "Artyyyy!" made my ectoplasm run cold and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Please don't hurt me for this," I said, before I picked her up bridal-style and hauled ass down a side corridor and barricading us in the library. Artemis gave me a slight glare, but then noticed her surroundings. "The library?" she asked. "Why the library?" I raised my eyebrow. "An airhead like her? Last place she'd look," I explained jokingly, making her laugh. There it was again, that beautiful laugh that I loved to hear.

I turned intangible and poked my head through the door. Aphrodite was running around the main hall, looking for Artemis. I phased my head back through the door, then leaned against it and sighed. "She's still looking for you. Might as well get comfortable," I said, sliding down the door to sit on the floor. Artemis sighed and sat down next to me, fiddling with her bow. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before she broke it.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said. My head whipped up and turned to see her staring at her feet. "I was in the garden and I saw the memorial stone," she explained. "My father did too."

I sighed. "It's okay. It happened a while ago. I got over it," I said. She looked at me. "If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" she asked.

"Explosion. They were standing in front of a restaurant when some chemicals were overheated and they exploded," I said, trying and failing to stop a tear from falling. I felt a slender hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," she repeated. I gave her a small smile, and to my surprise she blushed. She quickly regained her composure. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you die? I know it was an accident but you never elaborated. I understand if you don't want to, I was just curious," she said.

 **Artemis POV**

He was silent for a while. I opened my mouth to apologize for asking, but he cut me off.

"Electrocution," he said. "My parents, ironically, were ghost hunters. They built a portal to this realm in their basement laboratory. They tried and failed to make it work, but when I went in to see if I could fix it, I hit the on button that my dad had put on the inside for some reason, and…well…" He gestured to himself. "Now this."

"What's it like?" I asked. At his raised eyebrow, I elaborated. "To die?"

He was silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke. "It depends. For me, it was painful. It felt like every cell in my body was being torn apart. Why do you ask?"

"I'm immortal. I will never experience death as you know it. I was curious," I said, looking down at my feet.

"It's okay. I can't blame you for asking. Just don't ask any other ghost, it's considered offensive," he said, and I nodded, then I looked right at him. "I have a reputation for not being particularly fond of men," I said, then gave him a slight smile. "But you're not too bad." He smiled back, then stood up to check the hall again.

 **Danny POV**

After checking the hall and finding it deserted, I walked with Artemis to the main hall. I checked the clock on the wall and was shocked to find that it was 11:30 at night. I stopped and turned to Artemis.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I can teleport you to your room if you don't want to run the risk of meeting Aphrodite on the way there," I offered. A visible shudder ran through her body and she nodded. I put my hand on her shoulder and teleported her to the Hunters' room. She was about to open the door when she stopped. She then surprised me by giving me a small hug, then quickly going inside.

 **Artemis POV**

' _Why did I do that?'_ I wondered, my face as red as a mortal traffic light. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Did I just…flirt with Phantom? A shudder went through my body as I imagined that kind of ammunition in Aphrodite's arsenal. With that pleasant thought running through my mind, I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top before climbing in bed and falling asleep.

Against my will, I dreamed of Phantom. I swear, that ghost will be the death of me, and I'm immortal!

I woke up to a wonderful smell: the smell of a home-cooked meal. I yawned, stretched, and walked into where I assumed the kitchen was. In all honesty, I was just following my nose.

I found Phantom at the stove, flipping pancakes. I looked at the kitchen table and saw it filled with food. Eggs, bacon, toast, you name it. My stomach growled, alerting Phantom to my presence. "Oh, good morning Artemis," he said cheerfully. "You're up early." I tried to respond, but I just yawned again. Instantly, a cup of coffee was slid in front of me, which I accepted gratefully. After a few sips, I regained the ability to form coherent sentences.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked, indicating the food. He nodded with a smile, which I could see even though he had his back to me. "Heads up!" he called, using the frying pan to fling three pancakes over his shoulder, which landed perfectly on a plate in front of me. I blinked in surprise, then looked over at him. "Do you have…" I started, when a bottle of maple syrup landed in front of me. I poured it on the pancakes and took a bite.

Within seconds, my plate was empty. "That was delicious," I said, leaning back in my chair. "Well, feel free to have more, I'm sure there's enough," he said, setting a huge plate of hash browns on the table. I immediately piled my plate high with eggs, bacon, grapes, and a biscuit with homestyle gravy.

Shortly after I started eating, my brother and father walked in. With a mumbled "Morning," they sat down with matching cups of coffee. After a few sips, they were able to see just how much food was on the table. Apollo immediately grabbed a plate and started piling food on it, while my father sipped his coffee and crunched on an apple.

Soon, we were joined by the rest of the Olympians, as well as the campers and Hunters. The campers sat near their parents while the Hunters sat near me.

As we ate, we discussed our training schedules. As expected, the Hunters were not pleased with having to follow a schedule. After a series of…negotiations, I finally managed to get them to grudgingly accept the extra training.

"All right," said Phantom, standing up from the table. "I'll go get everything ready, you guys change into your gear and meet me in the training area." We nodded and ran/flashed to our rooms to change.

We met Phantom in the training area in the courtyard. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts, and was wearing a midnight-black chestplate. His sword was strapped to his back.

"All right," he said, kicking over a nearby box. Dozens upon dozens of weapons spilled out. "Pick your poison," he said with a grin.

Everyone immediately swarmed the weapons. I found myself a new hunting knife as well as two short swords, strapped to a belt on my waist. I looked over at Ares and saw him standing with a large war hammer over his shoulder, grinning like a madman. Apollo had picked up a belt of throwing knives and was juggling them. Idiot.

Once everyone had been outfitted, we all turned to Phantom. "All right, then," he said, drawing his sword and smiling evilly. "Who's up first?"

Percy Jackson immediately stepped forward, while the campers and Hunters smirked. Even they knew that Percy was a swordsman with no equal. The gods, however, kept their faces blank. We knew better than to underestimate our opponent.

Percy drew Riptide and settled into a fighting stance, before lunging at Phantom.

Instantly, Phantom had Riptide and his own sword at Percy's neck like a giant pair of scissors. Percy gulped. "I…I yield…" he squeaked.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "I…I didn't even see him move," Ares stammered. Phantom took the swords away from Percy's neck and returned Riptide.

He gave a wide grin with an evil gleam in his eye. "Now then, shall we?" he asked, going over to a control panel and punching a few buttons.

I immediately felt like I was trapped under the sky again. It took all my willpower to not keel over on the ground. Apollo, however, wasn't so lucky. "Wh-what did you do?" he ground out. Phantom smiled. "I increased the gravity in the training area. By training at several times Earths' gravity, you gain speed and strength at the same time, without sacrificing training time to build both separately," he explained, acting as though he was used to the weight.

Training then began in earnest. Phantom would have everyone run around the training area at three times Earth's gravity, to build cardio as well as speed and strength. Next, we would work on our reaction times. Phantom insisted that we be able to react instantly to any scenario, whether it be a trap, enemy archers, or an ambush. He instructed several people, including me, to help him with this exercise. I took great pleasure in launching waves of silver arrows at my dimwitted brother, silently laughing maniacally as he dodged this way and that, screaming his head off. It was honestly one of the greatest moments in my immortal life.

Of course, it wasn't all fun and games. Phantom would pair us up against each other in organized fights, to work on our teamwork and attack style when we were teamed with someone we weren't used to. I found out firsthand why Percy was considered the greatest demigod swordsman of his time; he absolutely demolished me.

Archery, however, was another matter. Whenever Percy held a bow, Phantom had to make the rest of us intangible until he used up all his arrows. He was completely abysmal with a bow. It got to the point where the entire Olympian council unanimously forbade him from ever picking up a bow again.

Over the next few days, there were visible improvements thanks to Phantom's training. Even the Aphrodite campers would put down the makeup and pick up a sword every now and then.

 **Percy POV**

Ugh. Phantom's a slave driver, but I can't complain about the results. My body, which was already in pretty good shape, was now on par with one of the gods'. Any fat left on my body was replaced by rippling muscle. My speed also increased tenfold, although I was still nowhere near Phantom's level.

Probably one of the best things that happened, though, was that me and Thalia had officially become a couple. I honestly thought Zeus would fry me where I stood when I asked for permission to date her. He really should have theater as one of his domains; he was downright terrifying with that if-you-hurt-my-daughter-in-any-way-I-will-stick-my-master-bolt-so-far-up-your-ass-your-insides-will-be-cooked-to-perfection monologue.

Throughout the training, I noticed that Phantom and Artemis were starting to hit it off. I silently prayed to every god that Phantom wouldn't do something he would regret.

 **Artemis POV, That Weekend**

I woke up early again. I rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs to the kitchen, where I knew Phantom was. He was always up at some insane hour.

I walked in and sat down at the table, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as a cup of coffee was set in front of me. I took a long drink and sighed, letting the caffeine work its magic. "Long week?" I heard Phantom ask. I just nodded; between arguing with my brother, avoiding Aphrodite like the plague, and training, I was exhausted.

"Well, I'll give you guys a break today to rest, recover, and do whatever," he said.

"What about you?" I asked as I piled pancakes on my plate. His eyes turned downcast and his aura dimmed a little.

"Well…I thought I would go visit my parents, I haven't been to see them for a while," he said softly, and I felt a small pang in my heart. Being immortal, I had never experienced the true death of a family member, because they would always reform. I kept forgetting that in the mortal world, death was permanent. Suddenly, I felt something in my chest that I had never felt before. I didn't know what it was, but I could guess. I shoved the feeling down into my subconscious.

' _Aphrodite, if this is your doing, I swear that you will beg for Tartarus by the time I'm through with you!'_ I mentally screamed. An involuntary mental cringe confirmed my suspicions. Oh, that love goddess was _screwed_ (metaphorically, not literally).

I decided to take a leap of faith. I really, really, _really_ wanted to figure out the enigma that was Phantom, if only to rub it in Athena's face because I knew something before she did.

"Um…is it…okay if…Igowithyou?" I blurted. _'Smooth, Artemis. Real smooth. Wait, why do I care if it's smooth? More importantly, WHY THE HELL DID I STUTTER LIKE AN EXCITED SCHOOLGIRL?!'_

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Uh, run that one by me again?" he asked, a look of thorough confusion on his face. I sighed. _'Why is this so difficult?'_ I wondered. "I was wondering if I could go with you?" "Why? I thought you hated the company of men?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a deadpan look. "Aphrodite," I said simply, and he nodded. "Point taken, let's go," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder and we disappeared in a cloud of snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! After a long stint of procrastination, work, and school, I've finally found the time to update this damn story! The chapters from here on out will get much, much longer, so enjoy!**

 **If you want a disclaimer, look at the summary.**

 **UPDATE: This story is now being co-written with PikachuXdigimon!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Artemis POV**

We appeared in Amity Park's cemetery in a blast of snow. Immediately, Phantom's entire demeanor changed. He was once outgoing and energetic, now he was withdrawn and somber as we walked between the rows of headstones.

"You know, it's kind of ironic if you think about it."

Phantom's statement caught me off guard. "What?" I asked. He gave a mirthless laugh. "A ghost that appears in a cemetery? That sounds like something out of a bad horror movie." I couldn't help but see the logic in that. It did sound rather cliché.

Finally, we stopped in front of a memorial stone. A tall marble obelisk stood prominently in its own area, with a series of smaller headstones lined in front of it. I stood back as Phantom walked up to the memorial and knelt at the headstones.

He started talking to them softly, telling his parents and friends how life was treating him and about everything that had happened recently. His voice had a heavy, choked sound to it, like he would start crying at any second. In all honesty, he had a good reason to.

 **Danny POV**

It was at this point that shit went sideways. A portal opened and Ember floated out, looking panicked.

"You need to get back to the Zone, dipstick! Like, now! Aragon's gone bat-shit and Dora's been hurt!" she explained. "Last I heard he was heading towards your castle." I nodded, before grabbing Artemis' hand and disappearing in a whirl of snow.

We reappeared in the main courtyard of the castle with another blast of snow. I really need to find a method of teleporting that doesn't turn my surroundings into a winter wonderland.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. I looked up to see Aragon in all his scaly glory, circling one of the towers and shooting blue fire from his maw. I barely managed to put up a shield before the tower was barbequed.

"PHANTOM!" roared Aragon in rage, going into a steep dive, aiming right at me. I quickly grabbed Artemis and leapt out of the way, phasing us both through the castle wall.

"Go find the others! I'll handle Aragon!" I cried. Not even waiting for an answer, I dove back through the wall to find Aragon hovering in midair, almost as if he was waiting for me.

"Hello, Danny. It's been a while."

My ectoplasm ran cold. "There's no way…" I stammered. Aragon grinned evilly and turned slightly. There on his back was the last ghost I wanted to see.

"My, my, Danny, you sure have grown up. Becoming a king and all," Dan mocked, his red eyes glowing with unrestrained malice. I didn't even bother replying, I just shot an ice ray at him, which he dodged by flying off Aragon's back. "Now, now, I just came to talk! Well, at least _I_ did, I think Aragon's just here to break shit," he said as Aragon nodded with a draconian smile.

"What do you want?" I spat, charging up an ectoblast. "To tell you to give up. The Olympians can't win this fight," he said with a grin.

I was shocked. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. My mistake!" he said in a singsong tone. He then pulled a necklace from under his collar and held it out, a silver chain with a scythe and globe charm on it. "My… _friends_ and I have plans, and there's no way you can stop them! But feel free to try, it would be entertaining to watch you fail over and over again. On that topic, say hi to your parents for me." With that, he turned into a red mist and vanished.

I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration. Vaguely aware of the Olympians and demigods approaching from behind, one question ran through my mind.

 _How? How did he escape? Clockwork said there was no way for him to get loose!_

I grit my teeth in anger. I had a bone to pick with a certain Master of Time, and I was going to get some goddamn answers.

"Phantom?"

I registered that Zeus had called my name, but I didn't make any outward signs of acknowledging him. I was forced back into that pit of despair that I dug when my friends and family were killed, after trying so _fucking_ hard to pull myself out of it.

"Daddy?"

I instantly recognized Danielle's voice as she floated over to me and shook my shoulder. I hadn't even realized I was crying until a few tears fell onto the ground by my clenched fist.

"Daddy, come inside. Don't cry," pleaded Danielle, tears glistening in her own eyes. I nodded without really thinking about it, and allowed her to pull me to my feet and lead me into the castle.

 **Percy POV**

Everyone watched as Danielle led Phantom into the castle. I could tell from his eyes alone that something traumatic just happened. They had lost their otherworldly glow, and were now a horrible, dull green. Everyone had seen that ghost on the dragon's back, as well as heard his speech, so we could sympathize

I instinctively reached for Thalia's hand, seeking comfort in her touch. She laced her fingers through mine and leaned against my shoulder. If the dampness in my shirt was anything to go by, she was crying pretty hard.

I looked around at the rest of the crowd. Everyone was in different stages of sadness.

Apollo's godly glow was actually dim for once, and I was certain that a good number of mortals were wondering about the sudden darkness.

Aphrodite, as well as her children, were bawling their eyes out.

My dad just had a haunted look on his face, and I could tell he was thinking of my mother.

I gave Thalia's hand a squeeze, then left to go into the castle. Before I could, however, a slender hand landed on my shoulder. I looked into the solemn face of Artemis, who shook her head.

"I should be the first to talk to him. He's more open with me than anyone here," she said. I nodded reluctantly and stepped back as she made her way past me and through the castle doors.

 **Artemis POV**

Finding Phantom was no easy task. When he wanted to be alone, he made sure he couldn't be found.

But then again, he was trying to hide from Artemis the Huntress, a feat nigh impossible in itself.

I found him on the roof. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot, a clear sign he had been crying. I climbed out a nearby window and sat next to him. He didn't show any signs of recognizing my presence.

Eventually, he turned his tear-stained face to look at me. His eyes were dull, and he had lost his ghostly aura. He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly put a finger to his lips and pulled him closer. Half of my instincts screamed at me to stop what I was doing, yet the other half were screaming for me to keep going, and the latter half was winning.

Eventually, Phantom leaned into the embrace and let out a broken sob. After that, the dam broke, and he cried his eyes out as we sat there on the roof, with me absentmindedly stroking his hair, absently noting how soft it was.

Finally, he seemed to calm down. His breathing evened out, and I realized he cried himself to sleep in my arms. I looked down at his face, marred by a few scars and the prominent tear tracks, and did something I had never done in the presence of any male since my father.

I smiled.

Carefully standing, I used my godly strength to lift him up and flashed us both to his room. I gently laid him on the bed and brushed his bangs out of his face.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a blue-white ring appeared around his waist and divided, one going up, the other down.

I watched in amazement as his white hair turned black, and his HAZMAT suit turned into a mortal T-shirt and jeans.

After shaking myself out of my initial shock, I decided to approach him when he wasn't emotionally compromised.

I was halfway out the door when I stopped and looked back. Going against my better judgement, I walked back over to him. I brushed his hair out of his eyes again and, ignoring my instincts, pressed my lips to his forehead gently.

His features immediately relaxed, and a small smile came to his face. I smiled as well and gently closed the door on my way out. He needed time to recover, and I was happy to provide.

 **And cut! I know, a bit shorter than my other chapters, but that won't be a recurring theme! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
